


How does one go on holiday?

by ofreverentia



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Holidays, M/M, Not Beta Read, Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 11:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofreverentia/pseuds/ofreverentia
Summary: Yuzuru struggled with the concept of holidays, he did not understand much for what they were needed. He knew people went on them to recharge their energy, how desperately Javier needed at least a few days off from time to time.





	How does one go on holiday?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cornerstones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornerstones/gifts).

> A/N: This is for a special someone - cornerstones, hopefully cute and it will brighten their day a little bit. :)

Yuzuru struggled with the concept of holidays, he did not understand much for what they were needed. He knew people went on them to recharge their energy, how desperately Javier needed at least a few days off from time to time. He understood but for him being on a break was difficult, he could never stop thinking, or planning, calculating. The noise was always so much in his head, the e-mails and calls only piling up even if he took his attention away from his phone for a few hours. Yuzuru struggled with the concept of holidays, he did not understand much for what they were needed. He knew people went on them to recharge their energy, how desperately Javier needed at least a few days off from time to time. 

It was all too much until there was none of it.

Three years after he retired the noise finally started to die down, he even retired from being a pro a month ago and now he wished he had taken all those holidays before. Turning his head to the side he looked at the beautiful man laying in the sun, he himself under the shade of their beach umbrella. Javier looked peaceful and happy and Yuzuru felt his heart take a leap.

“Oh...so noisy. What is your brain thinking again? Stop it… we are on holiday…” Javier whined, turning his head to the side followed by some movement to scoot closer. Yuzuru chuckled. 

“You know the usual. It is still not easy to stop thinking…” Javier rolled his eyes at that but deep down he knew how hard it has been for Yuzuru to stop thinking and planning things ahead of time, somethings years in advance. 

“Hmm. I know but we have nothing to think about, maybe about how I want paella tonight for dinner but otherwise we have nothing.”

“You want paella every single night, your abs are vanishing. You are not as young and fit as you used to be.” Yuzuru poked at the others stomach, truly his abs not as defined as they were while the other skated. Javier stopped being a pro skater a year before him, slowly venturing into coaching but not exactly taking that leap yet. Javier launched forward and attacked his sides, tickling him and Yuzuru started to trash around on the blanket they laid down on the sand. “Javi...stop...Fine...you still look handsome as ever.” Yuzuru tried to get some air inside his lungs and Javier stopped tickling him, neither of them needed an asthma attack right now.

“I like my food. I am Spanish, can’t do much about it. I don’t have the genes you do. If only people would see how much you can eat and still look so thin at the end of the day.” Yuzuru grinned and reached up to touch Javiers cheek.

“I still skate a lot too, even if I am retired. I just like it too much. Keeps me in shape, helps me keep my thighs you like so much.” Javiers smirked at that leaning closer.

“I prefer your ass.” He wrapped his arms around Yuzuru and squeezed his ass for good measure. Yuzuru threw his head back, laughing then promptly pulled the older in for a kiss.

“You are so bad.” He whispered against his lips, then kissed him again. Yes, he could do holidays if it meant sharing these moments with Javier, not feel bothered by anyone around them. Simple life, happy life with the man he had loved almost half of his life. 

Later as the sky turned darker, the sun completely vanishing from the horizon they would gather their things and walk the small distance to their house on the edge of the beach.

Not only did Yuzuru never think he would go on holidays, he never thought he would have a house with Javier together on a Spanish coast. Two months they decided to give themselves enjoying the sun and sea, cooking meals together in the evening and drinking wine. 

All these things were so foreign to him but slowly he was settling in, getting used to it, not too bothered by the smell of salt in the air, the sound of birds in the morning or watching the sunrise from their bedroom wrapped in the warm embrace of his lover. 

By the time they started cooking the paella Javier was craving the sky was filled with stars and the air turned a bit cooler, something Yuzuru still preferred to the heat of the sun during the day. He opened a glass of red wine, set the table and helped Javier wherever he could but mostly leaning against the counter watching him cook. Yuzuru never thoughts how many topics the two of them could still talk about over the years, always a new story they have not shared before. It never got boring and that made Yuzuru extremely happy.

Long distance, cultural differences, rivarly in the same sport they loved so much, the public. So many struggles presented themselves over the years but here they were still going strong. With a smile he placed his glass down and wrapped his arms around Javier from behind, resting his chin on his shoulder. Javier leaned back against his chest.

“Hm? What is it?” 

“Nothing… I was just wondering how people go on holidays...I know the concept, the idea but until now I never really have done one myself. A few maybe with family but nothing like this and I am just happy.” Javier turned his head to press a kiss to his temple.

“As long as you are happy, I don’t care about the details.” Yuzuru smiled and pressed a kiss to his shoulder. 

“I love you.” Javier turned around, facing him and reaching up to cup his cheeks.

“I love you too, Yuzuru.” Both leaned in at the same time, sealing their lips in a soft and gentle kiss. 

Yes, with certainty. Yuzuru could get behind the idea of holidays, if it continued to be like this.


End file.
